Misplaced: Chronicle of Usagi
by Desarasu
Summary: Chemist-prodigy Usagi Gemthyst is suddenly torn from his sheltered life in Prontera as his mother flees to Morocc and is murdered in cold blood. Found and raised by theives, he realizes there's more to life than a dagger in one hand and one at your back..


The city of Prontera, capital of Rune-Migard, was being invaded once again by the orc tribes. It was a fairly routine happening; twice a year, the Orc Lord would lead his army to Prontera to invade. Each time, they failed miserably. This time, however, the invading army was led by their strongest and most feared member, the Orc Hero who was fed up of watching his Lord get completely trampled by the city.. Now, orcs are rather dumb creatures all around. Their green skin and obnoxious battle cries are easily noticeable from miles away. Needless to say, the Pronterian Army was never taken by surprise during the attacks. Because of the orcs' battle cries, the knights on watch duty this particular day were paying less attention than they should have been.. As they chose to play a game of Dice instead of work, however, a young acolyte boy came running and screaming at the top of his lungs. From the condition of his cream-and-tan Acolyte robes, he had been attacked. "Orcs!… Blue orcs!!... They… They're coming!!... Somebody help!!... HELP!!" The knights dropped their Dice game and reached for the signal horn. But when their eyes fell to where the horn was supposed to be, they saw a group of enormous, blue-skinned orcs. Before the men could shout for help, half a dozen shields came crashing down upon them, killing the slackers instantly. All was silent from that point until the screams of the acolyte. With less than a hundred feet to go, the Acolyte had tripped in the field. When he looked up, he was beneath the gaze of the Orc Hero, himself. "Good Lord in heaven…" The acolyte whispered to himself, immobilized by the sheer terror running through his veins. "…Mercy!! HAVE MERCYYY - -" Following his bloodcurdling screams that were silenced by the Hero's foot, a low roar could be heard slowly growing over the land. Everyone in Prontera could hear it but paid no attention- they would be safe so long as their precious army was out there. But the Orc Hero was at the south gate before the Pronterian Army could prepare.. In the hour that Orc Hero and his personal army of High orcs, Orc archers and Orc warriors were there, they had slaughtered all but a lucky few and leveled a third of the city. Let me tell you of one lucky chemist who made it out of the carnage in time.. Rosewater Gemthyst had set up her shop in the usual place that day; her quaint one-stop potion shop was a good ten feet inside the main gate of Prontera. She knew the invasion was going to be soon but she had no worries. Although, something about today was just not right. Rosewater was a world-renowned chemist and for two months now, she was a mother to a healthy baby boy. Not only was she known for her strong potions, but for her striking beauty and style, too. She had long, wavy pink hair and deep blue eyes. She wore an outfit that suited her perfectly. On her shoulders rested a maroon, waist-length cape that covered her brown shirt/skirt piece. She always wore loose-fitting, white leather gloves trimmed with a little brass. Around her hips were a pair of thin red belts that held large yet elegant bags which held countless potion paraphernalia. Rosewater was beautiful yet fragile at first glance, but packed enough power in her Acid Demonstrations to make even the Doppelganger cringe if she so chose to chase him down. Her son showed promise of becoming intelligent and strong like his mother. Usagi Gemthyst was two months old on the day of the Orc Hero's invasion. At the time, he was bundled up in his usual gold silk blanket and laying in his mother's cart. He was playing with his mother's empty potion bottles and corks innocently, looking through the vials in fascination with his deep blue eyes. His hair was also a rich hue of blue, a common color in boys these days. Now, Rosewater and Usagi Gemthyst were at their usual shop unaware of the destrustion that was to befall their city in but five minutes. Just as Rosewater was mixing her final indredients to her new condensed potions, Usagi began to cry uncontrollably and louder than he had ever cried before. The pink-haired chemist set down her tools and lifted her baby from her cart, rocking him back and forth and eventually softening his cries. Just as Usagi calmed down, she heard the Acolyte crying in the distance. As she was near the south gate, she peered through it, curious as to why a servant of God would create such an uproar. Alas, Rosewater peered out of the city in time to witness the Acolyte become completely flatened by the enormous foot of the Orc Hero. She yelped and turned to flee, but came face-to-face with a group of about seven High Orcs carrying bloodstained shields. As she looked up in terror and hugged her son closer to her, the orc in the center of the faction grinned and held up one of Prontera's signal horns in one hand, crushing it. She turned back to run out of the south gate and found herself in a ten foot circle of the blue High Orcs. Without hesitation, she pulled a handful of acid bottles out of her belt and threw them to the ground at the Orcs' feet. "Acid Demonstration!!" She screamed as the bottles exploded. Wasting no time, she slipped between the blasts and a pair of orc and fled to the East gate, taking every deserted passage she knew. As she ran, Rosewater slowly realized what was happening and just before she reached the East gate, Orc Archers had launched a volley of arrows her way, piercing her twice in the back of her right thigh, once in the shoulder. She kept running, though, draining the magic from dozens of Authorative Badges as to help her flee faster. She was finally free of the city's walls and sis not look back until she was miles away. By the time she did look back, however, the sun was setting. Rosewater set her blue-haired boy in a basket on the ground and pulled the arrows from her body. She poured some of her white potions on the gaping wounds and hazed with tear-flooded eyes back toward Prontera- or what was left of it. A deadly cloud of black rose from the burning city. Rosewater cried softly as she watched all of her memories burn to the ground. Her home was now gone and all she had left was her cooing baby boy, oblivious to what had just happened.


End file.
